Smile
by It's Just Matt
Summary: After Starfire returns to her home planet Robin becomes quite depressed. In Raven he finds a friend, maybe more... Great fic if you like drama. Please read and review.
1. Watching The Stars

Teen Titans: Smile

Chapter One: Watching The Stars

Three weeks had passed since Starfire left Titan Tower. It was true that all of the titans missed their friend, but Robin was taking it the worst. He sat at the top of Titan Tower every night. No one knew what he did up there. All they knew was that Robin had deep feelings for Starfire. It was Cyborg's opinion that the rest of the team should let him work it out in his own time. But when Robin showed no signs of improvement it was time for action.

"It's time for action!", Cyborg declared. "I'm tired of seeing him like this. All he does is mope. He mopes at breakfast. He mopes before a fight. He mopes after a fight. And when we come home at the end of the day he goes up there and mopes a couple hours before he goes to sleep. And he probably mopes while he's sleeping too."

Raven sat with arms crossed. "You can't mope while sleeping"

"I don't know, that kid's pretty good at moping", Cyborg retorted. "Someone needs to go talk to him".

Beast Boy stuffed a slice of pizza into his mouth. "Well, I'm not going up there", he protested with a mouth full of chewed food. "I went up there last night and tried to cheer him up".

Beast Boy had both Cyborg's and Raven's attention. "What did he say?!", they asked simultaneously.

The mannerless Beast Boy continued to talk with his mouth full. "_I'm not in the moooood...", _he said immitating a depressed Robin. "And then he went to doing something...I can't remember...Oh yeah, he moped some more".

"Surely he'll get over her eventually...right?", Raven asked looking at Cyborg.

"I don't know", Cyborg answered. He was serious in saying this. "I really don't know. I think that you should go talk to him".

The girl raised an eyebrow, "And why should _**I**_ go talk to him? Why not you?"

"His name's Robin, your's is Raven. They're both birds", Cyborg replied.

Raven sighed, "That's your reasoning for sending me up there?"

"Yep, pretty clever huh?", Cyborg said with a big silly smile.

"Oh yes, and completely irrational", added Raven. "Why don't you go? I never talk to him".

"He'll expect it coming from me or Beast Boy, that's why you have to do it", answered the mechanical man.

Raven looked, puzzled, at her friend, "What?"

"Just do it! Please! I don't want to have that akward convo with him! It has to be you!", Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven returned her arms to their crossed position. "Fine, but you're doing it next time".

"Deal", Cyborg agreed with a smile. "Now go get 'em Tiger", he raised his hand as she was walking away.

"If you spank me, I'll kill you", Raven warned without turning around. She entered the elevator and pressed the 'Top Floor' button. The doors closed.

Beast Boy threw a video game controller to Cyborg. "I would have spanked her"

"Yeah, and you would have been ANI-HIL-ATED!", Cyborg said laughing.

O O O O O

The elevator arrived at the top floor and Raven stepped out. At the edge of the tower there he was. Sitting. Looking up at the sky.

Robin spoke without looking to see who this new company was, "Beast Boy, not tonight. I'm...just not in the mood..."

Raven stood beside the sitting Robin, "Good, because I'm not Beast Boy". She sat down on the edge beside her ally.

Robin's sadness was momentarily overshadowed by confusion, "Raven? I didn't expect to see you".

"I know, yet here I am", she said with little enthusiasm.

Robin smiled. He knew that she'd say something like that. "So what brings you up here?"

"I like watching the stars", she said. "It's a good way to relax and forget about things".

"Raven relaxing? This is a first", Robin said with a grin.

Raven though of something sarcastic to say back at him, but then she stopped. That wasn't what he needed right now. Robin needed a friend. "There's more to me than you think"

"I know that's true", Robin replied. "You're such a mystery. But that's what makes getting to know you so fun"

"So you're having fun now?", she said quickly. _"Dammit, that wasn't right. He was being sincere"_

Robin laughed, "You know what? I am. I didn't want to talk to Cyborg or Beast Boy. I knew all they'd say is _'Cheer up dude!' _or _'There's a million fish in the sea' _or something like that".

"That sounds about like them. But they just want you to be happy. We all care about you", Raven said as she focused on one star.

Robin looked over at her, "We? So _you_ care about me?"

_"We?", _Raven thought, _"I did say 'we' didn't I. That came out all wrong. I have to recover myself"._ She turned and looked at Robin. "Do you honestly believe that I don't care about you?", she asked.

"It's not that. It's just...I didn't expect to hear it from you", Robin answered.

Raven didn't know what to say. She thought about Robin's reply. She thought about it alot. And then she realized that she had been staring at Robin the whole time. Raven quickly looked back up at the stars. "Well...I do...", she said softly.

"You should wear your hood down, you know?", Robin stated out of nowhere.

"What?", Raven asked slightly confused.

Robin smiled, "Why would you hide such a pretty face?".

Raven wanted to take her hood down, but she knew that she was blushing. She could only hope that the shadows of her cloak would obscure the irregular facial color. "It's...it's just how I like to wear it".

"What a shame, you could brighten someone's day up with a face like that", Robin said kindly.

_"What am I supposed to say to that?", _Raven thought. "Thank-you", was how she replied.

Not much was said after that. Both Raven and Robin sat and watched the stars. An hour must have passed before Raven looked over at Robin again. He was smiling. _"He's not even upset?! What am I doing out here?", _she thought just before standing up.

Robin watched her stand and his smile faded, "Are you leaving?"

"Well...", she noticed that the smile was gone now and it all became clear. She had cheered him up with her company. To let him down again would be a terrible thing to do. "I'm just stretching my legs", Raven explained as she sat back down.

"Oh", said Robin, relieved. "I really appreciate you coming up here".

"Anytime", she said.

End of Chapter One

**3 reviews until update**. That means I'll post the next chapter after I have accumulated at least three reviews on this one. Sorry guys, but I _do_ like to know what you think of the fic.


	2. Smile For Me

Teen Titans: Smile

Chapter Two: Smile For Me

The next day went by like any other day. The team ate breakfast, performed their respective daily routines, saved the day, and came home. Robin went to the roof, Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the TV, and everything was normal. Except Raven. She felt like she should meditate, but she didn't want to. Her mind was elsewhere. Raven stood in her room. She walked to the window and noticed the night sky. _"Robin, you're up there alone again?", _she thought. The girl walked toward her door but was stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She remember what Robin had told her the night before. And with that, she slowly pulled her hood down. There were butterflies in her stomach. But why? She knew that Robin had feelings for Starfire. She knew that she could never have a relationship with him. So why did she feel this way. _"I'll go up there...as a friend...that's it...nothing more...", _she thought. That's all she'd ever be to him.

Raven left her room for the elevator as she passed through the living room Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her. They looked confused. There was a lot of that going around lately. She finally got tired of the staring. "What are you guys looking at?", she asked.

Beast Boy squinted, "Did you get a new cloak?"

"No", Raven answered.

"New haircut?", Cyborg questioned.

"No", she answered again. "You two have played too many video games. Your brains are fried". Raven stepped into the elevator and pushed the Top Floor button. The doors closed. _"What's wrong with those guys?", _she thought. _"New cloak? New haircut?", _Raven couldn't figure out why they were asking such questions.

She arrived at the top floor and stepped out. As she did this, Robin stood up and turned around.

"Wow, I didn't think that you'd actually take my advice", Robin said. "You look great"

"What are you-", she reached up and felt that her hood was down. She had meant to put it back up before leaving her room. Now everything made sense. And now she felt embarrassed. "I thought I'd try something different today", she said to save herself from looking like an idiot.

Robin smiled, "I'm glad". He sat back down.

Raven sat beside him, "Feeling any better?"

"I never said that I was feeling bad", Robin replied.

_"Nice going, Raven", _she thought, _"What's wrong with me today?"_

Robin looked up at the stars, "I was feeling bad though. And, yes, I do feel better today".

"You know, Raven, you don't have to come up here", said Robin sincerely.

Raven started fidgeting with her hair, "I like coming up here. I guess it's nice to get away from the same routine". After she said this Robin smiled and leant close to her. _"What is he doing?!", _she thought.

"How about this?", Robin said as he brushed the right side of Raven's bangs behind her ear with his fingers. "I think that looks nice". He returned to his previous position and continued to watch the stars.

Raven watched them too. She followed the trail that Robin made with his fingers with her own. The butterflies from earlier that had disipated had now returned stronger than ever. _"What is this? I have to say something. I'm going to look like a moron". _Raven thought of something to say. She had to start a conversation. "So, what have you been doing up here for the past three weeks?", she asked.

Robin looked at her, "Honestly?". He looked back up at the sky. "I've been talking to my parents mostly"

Raven was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Robin sighed, "I lost my parents when I was eight. I look to the sky and talk to them. I tell them about my daily life. I know that they're out there listening".

Raven was now watching Robin, "I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay", Robin said, "I loved my mom so much. I'll never forget her. She could make anything okay, know what I mean?"

"I never knew my mother, but I see her in visions", Raven looked up at the stars. There were tears in her eyes now, "She was beautiful...". Raven began to cry, "I wish that...that I could have known her".

Robin wrapped his arms around Raven and held her close, "Raven...please don't cry..."

She looked up at him, still in tears, "But it hurts so much"

"I know it hurts. Believe me", Robin said, comforting the girl, "But I also know that your mom is up there with mine. I know that she's watching over you and I'm sure that she wants to see her daughter happy, not in tears"

Raven's tears lessened. She listened to Robin's words.

"So smile for her? Smile for me?", he said softly.

"Robin...", Raven was at a loss for words. She smiled. Not because she was told to, but because she was happy.

Robin smiled too, "Now that's not so bad is it?"

A feeling swept over Raven. She wasn't prepared for the intensity of the emotions that consumed her now. Raven was scared of letting someone get that close. Everything happened too fast. "I...I have to go", she said as she quickly stood up and pulled her hood over her head. Raven began her walk toward the elevator.

"Raven, wait!", Robin got up and followed her.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I...I can't do this. It's too much", Raven said as she pushed the elevator button.

The door was half closed when Robin squeezed through. He reached up and pulled her hood back down, "You don't have to be scared of this". The elevator door closed.

Raven backed against the elevator wall. "I've never felt this way before. I don't know what kind of influence it could have on my powers", she said, trying to think of a reason for Robin to stop.

Her excuses didn't stop him and before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers. The feeling was like nothing else. Weak knees and butterflies. Raven closed her eyes. She thought that her heart would beat out of her chest. She supressed her powers the best she could. The one light that illuminated the elevator's inside gradually grew brighter and brighter until it blew out. The only visible light came from the red tinted emergency lights and the sparks from the busted bulb. There was now only one color in the elevator, red. Raven felt the pressure on her lips ease. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into Robin's.

"Raven, I...I'm...I'm sorry...", Robin stumbled over his words as he backed away from the girl. "I just thought...I don't know". He leant against the other side of the elevator. "I don't kn-"

Before he could finish Raven had stepped over to him and returned his kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him there. She felt his hands caress her back. The experience was soothing for the both of them. It was something that they needed. Niether were sure if it was the right thing, but they knew how it felt. The world around them had disapeared and for that moment everything was perfect.

End of Chapter Two

**3 reviews until update**. That means I'll post the next chapter after I have accumulated at least three reviews on this one. Sorry guys, but I do like to know what you think of the fic.


	3. Look Who's Back

Teen Titans: Smile

Chapter Three: Look Who's Back

::Author's Note::

Not a big fan of this chapter. I should have taken more time with it, but I feel like the readers may be getting impatient. There are some slight problems with this chapter. One; it's really short. Two; it sucks. And three; you're going to hate me after you read it.

::Author's Note::

Weeks passed, Robin and Raven got closer, and they had developed a serious relationship. Raven had never had feelings this strong for anyone. The team became tighter as well. Raven and Robin worked so well together now. They were amazing. Picturesque. Everything was going great. And then it happened. Something just as spontaneous as the feelings that Raven and Robin shared. The teens were returning from a full day of crime fighting. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle of course. They arrived at Titan Tower to be greated by an unexpected guest.

"Robin!", cried a familiar voice from the top of the tower. They each instantly knew exactly who the voice belonged to...except Beastboy. It took him a minute to figure it out.

She jumped and dove straight down, swooping up into flight as not to plunge into the ground. Then she slowly hovered downward until she was standing on the same plane as the others.

"Starfire? I thought that you had to-", Robin began but was cut off by a sudden embrace from the girl.

"I could not bare to be away from you any longer", Starfire said with tears in her eyes. "Every day was agony. No matter how hard I would try I never stopped thinking about you. Robin, I love you."

Raven felt her heart sink. The one thing that could jeopardize her relationship with Robin had just happened. Starfire's return. So many thoughts ran through her head. _"She left her home planet and returned to Earth just to be with Robin. What are we going to do? Tell her that she wasted her time and send her back? It would destroy her."_

Robin made a facial expression toward Raven. It said, "Should I tell her?"

Raven replied with the shake of her head.

Starfire released Robin and faced the rest of the team. "I've missed all of you so much", she said. Her eyes were full with tears of happiness. "Shall we go inside?", she asked with a smile.

O O O O O

Hours passed. The entire team had spent the time on the couches talking. Well, mostly listening to Starfire. She kept explaining how much her heart had ached to see her friends. She sat on the couch beside Robin. Raven sat on another couch. As much as she wanted to be near Robin she knew that Starfire would find it unusual and possibly ask questions. The whole time Star was talking Raven was thinking. Thinking of a way to resolve this situation. Eventually Cyborg and Beastboy, especially Beastboy with the short attention span that he had, both went off to bed.

Raven sat and watched Starfire and Robin. She couldn't help but notice how close Starfire sat to Robin. It hurt to watch. After another half hour she had seen and heard enough. _"I've got to get out of here", _she thought. She then unseated herself.

"You going to sleep?", Robin asked.

Raven pulled her hood up. "I'm going to the roof to meditate", she lied. Anywhere would be a better place to be right now. She walked to the elevator, stepped inside and pushed the button. The doors closed and a lump arose in her throat. She had decided what she was going to do. Upon arriving at the roof she ran out of the elevator, stopped at the spot where she and Robin always sat, and collapsed. Tears ran down her face now. She looked up at the stars. Her teary eyes glistened in the starlight. _"That's what I have to do", _she thought.

The elevator door opened and Robin ran out. He saw Raven sitting with her head tilted up toward the stars. He kneeled beside her and spoke, "We need to find out how we're going to break this to Star"

"We're not", she said still looking up.

Robin was puzzled, "Surely we can't keep it from her". He noticed that Raven had been crying and it became obvious. "...Why?..", he asked solomly.

"It has to be this way", Raven replied.

Robin moved closer. He pulled her hood down and wiped the tears away. "Please...don't...it doesn't have-", Robin started only to be stopped by Raven's lips pressed against his. They closed their eyes and held each other in that moment. When it was over they continued to hold each other close.

As much as she tried to hold back the tears they resurfaced. "I'm sorry...But...I can't do that...I can't do that to Starfire", Raven spoke in between sobs.

Robin stared into her eyes, "...Raven..."

"Didn't you see how happy she was to see you again?", Raven asked still in tears. "I can't bring myself to take that away from her"

"But, I love _you..."_, Robin argued.

Raven smiled, "I love you too...but be honest with yourself. Could you live with yourself after breaking Starfire's heart?"

"But what about you? What about your heart?", Robin asked desperately.

Raven released Robin and returned to her spot. "I'll...I'll be fine", she said as she looked to the stars. "It was nice though...being in love...". She turned back to Robin and smiled.

O O O O O

And with that everything returned to normal. Robin and Starfire began dating again. Raven once again spent her nights meditating. However, once every now and then, she'd find herself on the roof. Sitting. In the same spot she sat those weeks ago. She would close her eyes and be taken back to those nights. Yes, time heals all wounds, but the scars remain.

The End.

::Author's Note::

See what I mean. I'm going to change my name so that you people don't kill me for this one. I had to end it the way I did though. I couldn't kick Starfire off of the team and Raven and Robin would never be able to be together with her around. I knew that I was going to have this problem as soon as I started writing the story. Foolishly I thought that I could make it work and end up with a great fic. Alas, I was wrong. Sorry for pissing you guys off if I did. At least I tried to give you an ending. If you liked this story (or if you like the first two chapters) you should read one of my older fics, Teen Titans: Wings of a Raven. I wrote it three years ago, but I think I did good with it.

::Author's Note::


End file.
